Te voy a amar
by tundershadowsasuke
Summary: Sasuke un chico alegre pero un poco corto de palabras quiere confesarle su amor a cierta chica pelirosa, pero no puede asique decide confesarsele cantando, es un pequeño One-shot espero les guste y perdonen la falta de ortografia


Te voy a amar

Dos chicos llamados Naruto y Sasuke estaban hablando de algunas cosas, bueno mas bien Naruto hablaba y Sasuke solo escuchaba, pero el Uzumaki saco a tema algo que el joven Uchiha no queria hablar.

Naruto: ¿ Y bien Teme que haras con Sakura-chan?

Sasuke: ¿A que te refieres?

Naruto: ¿A que si le diras lo que sientes?

Sasuke: No lo se, esque cada ves que siempre me acerco me pongo nervioso y no puedo hablar

Naruto: Bueno, te sugiero que se lo digas lo antes posible ya que hay muchos idiotas que estan detras de ella

Sasuke: Lo se, ¿pero me podrias dar un consejo Dobe?

Naruto: Bueno, cuando yo le confese a Hinata-chan lo que sentia le escribi un poema, tu podrias hacer lo mismo

Sasuke: Si, podria ser, mejor me voy a casa y aya lo pienso, adios

Naruto: ¡Adios Teme y suerte!

Y asi ambos chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, el azabache estaba tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habia llegado a casa, Sasuke entro y anuncio que ya llego.

Sasuke: Madre, ya llegue

Mikoto: Estoy en la cocina hijo, llegas tarde

Sasuke: Lo siento, esque me quede hablando con Naruto-Dobe

Mikoto: Esta bien, tienes suerte que tu padre aun no haya llegado

Sasuke: Ehhhhhh...grasias...creo, ¿Que ay de cenar madre?

Mikoto: Tu platillo favorito, bolas de arroz relleno con tomate

Sasuke: Madre, ¿te e dicho que te quiero mucho?

Mikoto: Solo cuando hago tu comida favorita, ve a decirle a tu hermano que la comida estara lista cuando llegue tu padre

Sasuke: Si madre

Y asi el pelinegro se dirigio a la habitacion de su hermano, cuando llego toco la puerta y espero asta que se escucho un "pase", Sasuke entro a la habitacion y vio a su hermano sentado en su cama leyendo un libro de novelas.

Sasuke: Hermano, la cena estara lista cuando llegue papa

Itachi: Esta bien, hermanito ¿Y como te fue en la escuela?

Sasuke: Ehhh...bien grasias por preguntar

Itachi: ¿Y cuando le diras a Sakura-san lo que sientes?

Sasuke: C...como sabes...que

Itachi: ¿Como se que te gusta?

Sasuke: Si, ¿Como lo sabes?

Itachi: Se te nota en la cara

Sasuke se quedo sin habla asique lentamente salio del cuarto de su hemano todo sonrojado, y ademas escuchando la pequeña carcajada Itachi, el joven Uchiha se dirigio a su cuarto y comenzo a hacer su tarea o eso trataba ya que estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Naruto, no sabia que hacer asique mejor se fue a cenar cuando su padre llego, la cena trancurrio muy alegre con una y otra pelea de los hermanos, Sasuke ya cansado se fue a dormir, pero no podia, pero de repente se le ocurrio una gran idea de como confesarsele a Sakura, asique se levanto de su cama y tomo una hoja con un lapis y se puso a escribir una cancion para su amada, cuando la cancion estaba lista la guardo en su mochila y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente el sol golpeaba el rostro de el chiCO Uchiha, este no queria levantarse, pero recordo lo que haria ese dia, asique muy motibado se levanto muy rapido, baño, desayuno y corrio a la secundaria, cuando llego vio a su rubio amigo con su novia hablando con sus amigos, el pelinegro no presto atencion y se fue muy rapido a la oficina de la directora.

Sasuke: Permiso Señora Directora Tsunade

Tsunade: No se preocupe, ¿en que le puedo ayudar joven Uchiha?

Sasuke: Bueno, nesecito el auditorio

Tsunade: ¿Y para que nesecita el auditorio?

Sasuke: Esque me quiero presentar para cantar una cancion a alguien

Tsunade: Dejame ver si adivino para quien es la cancion, ¿Haruno Sakura o me equivoco?

Sasuke: No entiendo, ¿como sabe que es para ella?

Tsunade: Eres demaciado ovio chico

Sasuke: Ok...Pero, ¿Me permitira ocupar el auditorio?

Tsunade: Si, te presentaras a las 13:00 te recomiendo que vayas al auditorio a las 12:30

Sasuke: Si estare hay, y tambien me gustaria que vayan todos los alumnos

Tsunade: Ok, ya vete a clases o si no llegaras muy tarde

Sasuke: Si y grasias

Ya eran las 12:30 y se encontrabas tres chicas sentadas en el pasto debajo de un arbol que daba muy buena sombra.

Ino: Ahhhhh...ya me quiero ir a casa, quiero ver a Sai

Hinata: Ino-chan, calmate ya pronto saldremos solo faltan 3 horas

Sakura: Si, Ino-cerda aguanta ya no falta mucho para salir y ver a tu amado novio

Ino: Hablan porque ustedes no tienen un novio que estudia en otra escuela, ya que tu Hinata tienes a Naruto aqui y la frente de marquesina no tiene novio

Hinata: Ino-chan, no digas eso

Sakura: No importa, Hinata-chan pero Ino-cerda tiene rason me gustaria tener un novio

Ino: Pues un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color siempre veo que te mira y se sonroja cuando tu le sonries

Sakura: Hay, Ino que dices Sasuke-kun y yo solo somos amigos, y el me ve como su pequeña hermana

Hinata: Pues, yo estoy con Ino, siempre veo que Sasuke-kun te mira y mucho, creo que siente algo por ti

Sakura: Ya dejen de decir eso y...

Pero Sakura no puedo terminar de hablar ya que se escucho una voz por los parlantes de la secundaria, era la directora.

Tsunade: A todos los alumnos diriganse al auditorio, repito vayan todos los estudiantes al auditorio habra una presentacion.

Y con eso ultimo todos se fueron al audirtorio a ver la presentacion, una ves que todos llegaron se comenzo a escuchar un fuerte bullicio, pero del lado derecho del escenario se ve a la directora Tsunade caminando asta ponerse en medio donde habia un microfono.

Tsunade: Guarden silencio por favor, hoy se presentara un alumno que quiere cantar una cancion a alguien que se encuentra aqui, espero disfruten el espectaculo.

Y con eso ultimo Tsunade se fue a sentar, a un asiento cerca del escenario, de el lado izquierdo aparece Sasuke con una guitarra en mano, este se dirigia a al centro del escenario, cuando llego tomo el microfono en sus manos.

Sasuke: Bueno espero les guste esta cancion, la escribi anoche para una persona que amo, Haruno Sakura espero te guste con todo mi corazon esta cancion es para ti.

Sasuke

_Es poco decir, que eres mi luz mi cielo mi otra mitad _  
_Es poco decir, que daría la vida por tu amor y aun más _  
_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no _  
_Para explicarte lo que siento yo _  
_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí _  
_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color _  
_Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu vos _  
_Y si nace de ti. _

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir _  
_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir _  
_Porque me das tu amor sin medir _  
_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti _

_Es poco decir, que soy quien te cuida como ángel guardián _  
_Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz _  
_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no _  
_Para explicarte lo que siento yo _  
_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí _  
_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color _  
_Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu vos _  
_Y si nace de ti. _

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir _  
_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir _  
_Porque me das tu amor sin medir _  
_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh eh _

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir _  
_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir _  
_Porque me das (porque me das) tu amor sin medir (oh oh) _  
_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh eh _  
_Vivir lo oh oh vivir la vida entera (junto a ti) _  
_Porque me das tu amor sin medir _  
_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti _  
_Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz_

__Ya al finalizar la cancion todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir, ya que no sabian lo bien que cantaba el Uchiha, mientras el habia bajado del escenario y comenzo a hacercarce donde se encontraba Sakura llorando de felicidad ya que no sabia que el joven pelinegro sentiera algo por ella ya que el sentimiento era mutuo, Sasuke ya al estar cerca de la pelirosa la abrazo muy fuerte y le susurro en el oido.

Sasuke: ¿Y dime mi cerezo te gusto?

Sakura: Fue lo mas hermoso que e escuchado, Sasuke-kun, nunca crei que sentias todo lo que cantaste

Sasuke: Como no sentirlo si la mujer mas hermosa del mundo es mi mejor amiga y...quiero que seas mi novia

Sakura: Si, claro que sere tu novia, te amo Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Yo te voy a amar toda la vida mi pequeño cerezo

Y con esas palabras ambos sellaron su union en un beso muy tierno, y a Sasuke no le importo que todos le estubieran viendo ya que asi todos sabrian que Haruno Sakura le pertenecia a Uchiha Sasuke.

Fin


End file.
